fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Nabriho'ulbon's World: Chapter 7
AUTHOR'S NOTES: OMG HHHHHEY AGAN ADN RECENTLY I JUST POSTED SUM ARTWORK 4 CHATPER 5 PLS GO CHECC IT OUT SOON. ANYWAES, DIS CHAPTAR AND TEH NEXT 2 R GONA BE VERY SPECIAL BECAUSE THE'YRE GONNA FEETUR....................................................................REED TEH STORY 2 FIIND OUT!! ALSO A NU CHARACTAR IS GUNNA APPEAR IN DIS SO REED 2 FIND OUT!! ANYWAYS HEER R LINKS 2 PREVOIS CHAPTARS: https://fanfiction.fandom.com/wiki/Nabriho%27ulbon%27s_World:_Chapter_1 https://fanfiction.fandom.com/wiki/Nabriho%27ulbon%27s_World:_Chapter_2 https://fanfiction.fandom.com/wiki/Nabriho%27ulbon%27s_World:_Chapter_3 https://fanfiction.fandom.com/wiki/Nabriho%27ulbon%27s_World:_Chapter_4 https://fanfiction.fandom.com/wiki/Nabriho%27ulbon%27s_World:_Chapter_5 https://fanfiction.fandom.com/wiki/Nabriho%27ulbon%27s_World:_Chapter_6 ADN 2 TEH FUTUR CHAPTARS: https://fanfiction.fandom.com/wiki/Nabriho'ulbon's_World:_Chapter_8 https://fanfiction.fandom.com/wiki/Nabriho'ulbon's_World:_Chapter_9 https://fanfiction.fandom.com/wiki/Nabriho'ulbon's_World:_Chapter_10 https://fanfiction.fandom.com/wiki/Nabriho'ulbon's_World:_Chapter_11 https://fanfiction.fandom.com/wiki/Nabriho'ulbon's_World:_Chapter_12 Real Author's Warning: (18+) The following story contains kidnapping, masturbation, triple penetration, and sex. Reader discretion advised. Hai evur1 dis is Nabriho'ulbon agan adn last night i cut my hare 2 giv 2 cancer patients and fashioned it in a pixie cut( teh points r sitll teh saem tho) adn it was neon lit purpel with a cyan tip on teh top adn i'm wareing a neon pink hart hare clip on teh rite sied. I was whereing a short demim jackit with pockets, a lighht pink faerie tank top with golden glitter on teh white faerie in teh center, ripped denin shorts with wholes in dem, adn enoby blacc sneckers with neon space coluored laces. 4 kaekup, i wus wareing neone briht pink lipstick, glitteree sian eyeshaow, adn navy blu eyelinr. Anywaes, heer's teh sotrie:3 Home alone I was standing outside on siedwalk leeding 2 teh haus, and in front of me standing by teh car wer Edd, Tom and Matt. Edd began "Nabriho, I'm gonna go attend a friend's bachelor party, Tom's gona go 2 a Burn the Ballroom concert, adn Matt's gonna go on his daet. Please don't destory teh haus whiel we're goen, ok?" "Dont worrie, u can turst me!" "Okiy then. Well, bye Nabriho." "Bye *waves*" "*waves bkac*" adn then teh 3 got in teh car adn drove off. After that, i walked in2 teh haus adn hopped on teh couch adn turnd on Tom's Xbix adn started palying Overwatch. Be4 teh match began, i walked in2 teh kichen adn grabbed an bag of Doritos out of teh pantry adn sat back down on teh couch adn picked Tracer just be4 teh match began. I played 4 abot 3 ruonds b4 i shut off teh Xbox and grabbed my 3DS from my rom ad ran bacc 2 teh couch adn started playing Rune Factory 4. I was abot 2 go 2 bed in-gane when suddenly, i herd a noc at teh door. I cloesd my 3DS and walked up 2 teh dor adn opended it 2 fiend a poor woman standing outside. She wor a lgiht brown dress with patches on it adn she wore no shoes. She had messy borwn hare with nots in sum aireas adn she stared at me in sorrow with her heterochromatic eye(teh lft 1 wus neon red adn her rite 1 wus neon purple) and he beged in a hoarse voice "Oh pls let me in ur haus. I can't bear teh could. Ples let meh taek shelter hear, jsut 4 a day." I couldnt bare 2 see such a sorrowful sight so i nodded adn opended teh door 4 her. The girl rushed 2 teh kichen adn i sat down teh couch adn cointued palyign on my 3DS whiel i waited 4 her. After a little while, she sat dwon next 2 me holding a half empty bottel of water. She offered "Please drink sum of dis wtaer." "Y r u giving dis 2 me, u mustve bin parched out dare." "I no, i'm giving u dis 2 thank u 4 lettin me saty heer." "Okay then." i then grabbed teh water from her hands and darnk sum of it adn then suddenly, i felt...sleepy. I reeched out my rite hand 2 giv it bacc 2 teh girl butt then suddenly, i passed out. NOBRIHA'S POV Sup biches I'm Nobriha'olbun adn i'm 14 adn i used 2 be part of teh Blacc Army butt i blew dat popsicle stand a couple months ago(litteraly) adn i aslo herd dat shortly after dat, teh pink armeh baes blew up too so i guess it's a win-win. Anyways, after dat, I got a nu job adn last nite i wus just standing in sum alleway drinking sum Licker i got from shoplfiting a neeby bear store adn i wus just drinking my problems aways adn w8ing 4 teh cops 2 get board adn go do something else with thier pathetic lives. I just finished my first liquor bottel when i got a text from my boss. "I got a nu mission 4 u. On Durdam Lane, there's this gurl i want u 2 kidnap. She's very generous and caring, a little 2 mutch, so she no doubt won't hesitate 2 taek in a poor hoemless girl. Her roommates shuold be goen soon for a couple hours, so that'll give u moar then pletny of tiem 2 put on ur disguise adn run in ther." "Ok." i texted bacc be4 a closed my phone adn went str8 2 putting on my disguise. I removed my enoby blacc corset-hoody, neon pink fishnets, adn neon plum purple hi heals adn put on a brown dress with patches dat i found in teh neerby trahscan. I grabbed sum hare dy from my bag adn died my hare messy bornw adn tangled it up a bit so i'd look liek i havent showered in a century(tho i do shower also ivory day). After i finished putting on my disguise, i picked up my cloths adn shoved dem in2 my bag be4 i turnd teh GPS on my phone on adn it showed my a coordinate adn i walked out of teh alleyway adn towards whereever teh coordinate. Aftr a short while, i saw dis gurl standing in frotn of sum guis standing by a car adn teh guys sed sum unimportant crap 2 teh gurl be4 they got in and dorve off. No doubt dat gurl wus teh target. I then checked both waes 2 maek sure no 1 wus following me adn i then walked up 2 teh door adn spent a couple minutes coffing my lungs out until it hurt 2 even brethe thru teh nose. I then straitened my bacc adn i knocked on teh adn after a short while, teh gurl opended teh door adn i told her with a hoarse voice "Oh pls let me in ur haus. I can't bear teh could. Ples let meh taek shelter hear, jsut 4 a day." pretending i wus some homeless woman who's parents dyed, which wus obviously far from the thruth(exept 4 teh part about my parents being ded). To my complete unsursprise, she fell 4 it and she nodded b4 opening teh door. I then ran rite inside and towards teh kichen adn opened teh frige 2 find a couple bottels of waters crowded in between thousands of gall0ns of coke. I grabbed teh bottel in teh middle adn opend teh lid and i drank sum of it b4 i reeched in2 my purse adn pulled out a sleeping pill. I dropped teh sleeping pill in2 teh bottel and it almost immediantly dissolved and i closed teh lid adn walked in2 teh living room adn sat next 2 teh gurl and i offered "Please drink sum of dis wtaer." "Y r u giving dis 2 me, u mustve bin parched out dare." "I no, i'm giving u dis 2 thank u 4 lettin me saty heer." "Okay then." and she grbbed teh obttle out of my hands. She drank teh entire thing up adn tried 2 hand it bacc 2 me butt then passed out on my lap while i smiled with malice while she wasnt looking. I then puled out my phone from my purse adn texted 2 my boss "She's unconscuis nau. Bring teh motorcycle over." "Ok." and i then grabbed teh remote dat wus on teh end table adn turned teh TV on and switched teh channel over 2 South Park. City Sushi had just went off when i herd my motorcycle beeping outside adn i turnd teh TV off before i picked up teh gurl adn opended teh door and buckled her in2 teh bacc seet be4 i drove off 2 hedquarters. After i short while of driving at 1050 mph, i finally maed bacc 2 teh baes adn my hare dye had flung off from driving so fast. I picked up teh gurl adn walked ovur 2 teh door adn knocked adn a voice sed "What's teh password?" "Jehovas vitner kan suge pikken min." "Correct. Welcome home, Nobriha." adn teh door opended adn i stepped in. I walked ovur 2 a neerby evelater adn pressed teh very top button adn it started going up. After a while, teh elevater sotpped adn i wakd in2 teh boss's room adn placed teh gurl on teh seet in front of teh boss, who's face wus covered up by his hentai magazine and teh restrants on teh seet activated. "Hear." i stated ass i drank a bottle of liquor and he spoke in his Norwegian tongue "Exellent. Nau go bacc 2 teh haus. We wouldnt watn dem finding out about thier friend's disaperans would we." i nodded be4 i turnd around adn walked in2 teh elevator and pressed teh bottom button adn after a while it stopped. I ten walked outside adn bacc on2 my motorcycle adn drove bacc 2 teh haus adn it drove off as i opend teh door adn walked 2 a room with neon pink walls and a neon green floor adn i got on teh bed adn went 2 sleep. Where am I? NABRIHO'S POV "Uhhhhh...WAT?!? I CANT MUV MAH LIGS!?! WARE TEH HELL AM I!?!?!??!!?" i opended my I's 2 find mahselve staped 2 a chare with restaints on my rists adn foots. "Well if it aint Nabriho, former memeber of teh pink armeh." i thn looked up 2 teh man at teh desk adn he lowered his hentai magna, reaveling dat he wus...no...it can't be..."TORF!?!?" "Yepo. Dont u feel lucky dat ur standing rite in front of Tord, teh Read Leedur himself." "Ware am i?!?" "Ur in my baes, duh." he replyed with in a sacrastic fashun. I lashed out "WAT R U GOING 2 DO 2 MII?!?" "Simpel, I'm gonna hav sum fun with ur secksy bodie." "R U GOING 2 RAEP ME!?!?!!?!?" "Pffff, nonsens. Do i luk liek teh person dat wood do dat 2 such a yung blossoming woman?" i nodded in repliace with a stern luk in my faec ass i staired in2 his soul. "Well, i'm not gonna do dat. Insted, i'm gonna lock u up somware adn keep u dare untill u giv in 2 my sexual desites." "U WONT GET AWAE WITH DIS!!! MY FRENDS WILL CUM OVUR HEER AD KIC UR ASS!!!" "R u being 4 reelz, they don't evn no ur goen." "Wat do u meen by dat!?!" "Well, 1 of my soldiers is gonna serve ass ur "replacemnt", whiel u stay heer in my baes as 1 of my own private sex slaves. So y don't u just go chill out in ur rom 4 a bit whiel i w8 4 u 2 finally giv in. Grds, taek her 2 room 509." And then he prssed a brite red button on teh desk adn then suddenly, my seet descended at lightining speed, eventually stopping in teh middel of a puer white room. Meanwhile at the house. NOBRIHA'S POV 2day teh sun wus shining on my faec butt i didnt watn 2 get up so i put a pillo over my faec adn closed my eyes. Just b4 i wus about 2 go 2 sleep however, som1 suddenly lifted teh pillo off my faec and cheered "Waek up Nabriho:)" i turnd arounf adn saw a brown hared man wareing a grren hoody giving me a coy smiel. I groaned ass i got off teh bed adn walked over 2 teh closet adn opened it 2 find a buch of trashy tank tops adn denin genes adn other crap i didnt gv a dam about. I put on a enoby Monster high T-shiert adn ripped demim genes with eboby blac combat bootes with spiks on teh front. Afterr dat, i assed "Hey, can we go get sum nu cloths at teh store soon?" "But we just went dare teh other dae." "C'mon, i behaevd last niht, didnt i? So dont i deserve somethung in return 4 dat?" "Well...i guess we cold go 2 teh sotre later. But first after ur doen dieing ur hare, i want u 2 finish up yur hoemwork 4 hi skool, ok?" I nodded as i walked in2 teh baffroom and dyed my hare neon dark purple with enoby bacc highlights be4 i walked out as teh guy from elerier wus about 2 walk in i asked "Ware's teh hoemwork at?" "Ur computer is on teh kichen counter ware u alwys lay it' ur hoemwork shuold be on dare." "Okay." and i walked 2 teh kichen adn grabbed teh blu laptop dat wus on teh counter adn walked bacc up 2 Nabriho's room adn hacked in2 Nabriho's acount(since i dident no wat hur pasword wus) adn turnd in all her hoemwork. Ass i wus closing teh laptop, i herd 2 voices cumming from teh outside of teh room "Tom?" "Yes Edd?" "I think Nabriho's bin acting a bit wierd recently." "Wat maeks u say dat?" "Well..." i then freakced out amd started franktically preying 2 Lusifur 4 sum miracle "Maybe it's just me." and with dat i let out a sigh of relief adn stepped ouit of my room 2 teh ktchen adn ate a breakfast. The deal. 3RD PERSUN POV A few hours had passed adn Nabriho wus struggling around in her chare liek she wus doing a few hours ago. A guard opended teh door adn asked "Re-" "FUCK NO!!! Y WONT U JSUT LEAVE MEH BEEEEEEEEEEEE!?!!!?!" by nau, dis routine of a guard opening a door adn asking if she wus redy after a hour had passed had been going on for a whiel, and Nabriho wus already getting sick of it. As she continued struggling in hr restraints, teh guard closed teh door adn went in2 teh elevator adn pressed teh button dat led 2 Torf's rom. Teh guard opended teh door and Torf assed "Paul, wat did she sae." "Basically teh saem thing she's been saying since she got dare." "Hmmm, there's got 2 be a wae 2 convicne her." "Well at least nau she's shut up about her roommates." adn then with wat Paul sed, a liteballb lit up in Torb's hed adn he ejaculated "DAT'S IT! Y DIDNT I THINK OF DIS BE4!!!" and he grabbed his phone adn called Nobriha. Meenwhiel bacc at teh haus, Nobriha wus chilling on teh chouch with Tom and Edd waching South Park wile Matt wus taking a shower in teh baffroom. "I didnt no u lieked dis show Nabriho." Edd commented "R u kidding, i luv dis sho-" before Nobriha cuold finihs, her phone ringed adn she sed "I gotta go do something." and she walked up 2 her room and pulled her phone ouit of her pocket. She put teh phone up 2 her ear adn Tord spoke from teh other sied "Nobriha, i hav somthing i want u 2 do." adn then he whispered teh plan 2 her ear be4 he hung up. After dat, Nobriha walked ot of teh baffroom with a sorrowful look on her faec. Edd inqusitioned "Wu-wat's rong Nabriho?" "I...I cam't keep dis heddin aneymoar. *sniff*...Dis meen kid on 1 of teh cathrooms of my online high skool, harassed me adn called me names *sobs*" adn then she bursted in2 teers adn got on teh ground adn cryed. "Wat things did he sae 2 u?" "He...he sed dat i dressed liek a slut *snif* adn dat every1's livs wood be beter if i kiled myself." Edd then grabbed her by teh arms, lefting her up as he soothed "Dont crie, i luv u, adn so does Tom adn Matt." "Wat r sum things u guys luv abot meh *sniff*." "Well, i honestly think ur fashun senc is quit niec. No 1 shuold hav teh rite 2 critisise u jsut because ur style looks liek shit in dare eyes." adn then she turnd around 2 Tom as he pulled down his newpaper adn sed "I liek hau ur CWC(pronouced quick) 2 forgive sum1 4 even teh most wrong of crimes." and Matt conclueded teh convosation wiht "Adn ur always willing 2 go out of ur way 2 help som1 out, adn becuase of dat, u maed our livs a lot better." and then Nobriha cryd out with tears if joy "*sniff* THANKS GUYS!!1!" adn she pulled teh 2 in2 a group hug as teh teers fell on2 teh floor. After a short whiel, she let go adn walked bacc 2 her room befour pulling her phone out of hur pckot adn called him "Hau did it go?" "Woeked liek a charm." "Gr8, nau send teh video." adn then she posted teh video she recrorded on her phone in her hoody pocket whiel no1 wus looking 2 him. On teh other sied, Torb pressed teh play buton on teh vidyo adn listend 2 teh audio b4 closing teh phone adn stepping out of his seet. He walked in2 teh elvator adn pressed teh button leeding 2 Nabriho's room adn teh elevator started going down. After a whiel, teh elevater stopped at teh room adn Tors stepped out as Nabriho noticed adn ejaculated "WAT R U OGING 2 DO 2 MII?!?" "Realx, i just want 2 talk." "About wat?" "Well..." he sat down criss cross applesause on teh floor in front of Nabriho befroe contiueing "How about we maek a deel? If u giv in 2 sexual desires, i'll let u hear ur frends." "C'mon, hau's dat gonna do anythin-" "i havent finished." he then flipped teh chare 2 teh other sied as he placed teh pohone in2 a film camera adn pressed teh play button on teh veido. Teers started 2 build up in Nabriho's eyes adn when teh video wus ovur, she broke down 2 a sobbing snotty mess ass Torg assed "So, u reddy 2 giv in nau?" "*sniff*...yes. *sobs*" "Ok then. Once ur doen crying, i want u 2 put dis on once ur doen, cum 2 my offic." adn he tossed a briefcase below Nabriho's feet be4 he stepped bacc in2 teh elevator as teh restraints on teh seet de-activatd. She picked up teh suitcase adn layed it on teh table ass she took her coths of be4 grabbing teh suitcase agan adn putting on a enobt blacc biniki with neon hot pink laces, a smol matching skirt barley covering her neon mauve pantys, and glittery hot pink barbie hi heals. She then pulled out sum hare dye adn maek-up from teh suitcaes adn died her hare neon light blond with hot pink strakes adn adn mystical purpel tips be4 putting on light pink lipstick with bergundy eyeshadow adn true blu eyeliner. After dat, she stepped in2 teh elevator adn pressed teh button on teh very top. Doing it with a stranger NABRIHO'S POV Aftur a whiel, teh evator sotpped adn i stpped out in2 Torf's office whiel i figgetted wth my hands. "Ah, dare u are Nabriho. Lookin quite good in dat outfit if i do say so ymself. Nau, i shall accompany u 2 ware u will play out my sexial fantasee." adn he then got out of his adn walked towards me adn places hus han on mien adn he walked me bacc in2 teh elevator adn he pressed a button adn teh elevator then started going down. After a whiel, teh elevater sotpped adn Trod walked out first in2 a smol room with a a chare in teh middel behind a empty white room similar 2 teh 1 i was in prevoisly in. He walked ovur 2 a neerby door adn notioned "U better please me good~" adn i walked out adn pressed my hand on teh doorknob. I then opened it adn stood in teh middel of teh room adn Rtod blurted out "C'mon, play with urself 4 abit." adn i then got down on teh floor adn slowly removed my skirt ass Todr staired in anticipation. After teh skrit caem off, i stepped bac a bit b4 pullling off my neon mauve pantys, revealing my vagina ass Torc got a slightly noticable erekshun. I then slowly stuck my index fingner inside my vagoo before pulling bacc adn thursting my middle finger adn insex finger inside my watering mango whiel i moaned in lust. After a minute or 2 of thrusting, i cummed a enitre half-gallon on my hand adn i let out a loud moan of lust. Then after dat, Torf suddenyl thru a wooden chare stick inside teh room be4 he closed teh door. I starred at it a little bit b4 he pointed 2 teh chare leg adn then 2 my Lady Jane adn then i grabbed teh char leg adn slowly insetred teh tip in2 my vangina b4 thrusting half of teh leg in2 my vagina; i let out a loud moan of lust as teh char leg scrapped my cervix like a old man petting a cat. A couple moar thrusts in2 my vagina later, teh chair leg penetrated thru my cervix adn poked teh ceiling of my uretus adn i let out a even luoder moan of pain adn lust. I looked ovr 2 ware Tod wus jacking off adn his dicc wus nau lightly pocking his chin as i contunued thusting teh cahir leg in2 my flesh tuxedo, letting out a anothr loud moan ass teh chair leg became erect adn penetrated rite thru my womb. I then rotated teh chair leg adn fiddled around with my falopian tubes, twisting adn tying dem 2gether liek they wer strands of yarn adn teh chare leg wus a knitting needel. Suddenly, Todr walked in adn thru me 2 other chare sticks and i then crawled over 2 adn grabbd teh chare leg b4 he closed teh door. I then grabbed 1 of teh chare sticks with my other hand adn thrusted it up my ass as i let a loud lustful moan of paine adn lust. I then grabbed teh other chair stick with my left fott adn with teh help of my other 1, thrusted teh chare leg up my peehole(Women actually have three holes; contrary to popular belief, women don't pee thru thier vaginas) and i let out another moan ass it penetrated thru my bladder. Altho i wus having fun, I was nwo having sum difficulty with thrusting teh 3 in adn ass i was struggling with trying 2 push teh third leg in wth my fet, Trod opended teh door and walked up 2 me adn soothed "Do u need sum help wth dat 1?" I nodded yess adn he placed his rite hand on teh end of teh chare leg adn shuvd half of it in with a gargantuan thrust, penetrating rite in2 my large intestine cuasing me 2 let out a loud moan of payne. "I think u nau need 2 repay me." adn thn he got up further on me adn showed me his ungodly large pogo stick. He thursted it in2 my muoth, shuving it down my esaphogus adn rite in2 my stomach in 1 thrust ass i muffled out a 1,000% audible moan of pain adn lust. For several minutes, Torf jsut kept thrusting his morwegian flag pole down my throut, shoving deeper adn deeper incide my organs ass i thursted 2 of teh chare legs deeper inside my intestines. Eventually, Tors'd thicc fishing rod collided with teh 3 chare sticks adn they started twisting each other around teh plaec, colliding adn poking each other liek blind mice ramming in2 eachother in drak cages, causing me 2 let seveal atoomic moans of lust adn pain. And thn, teh climaz caem adn Torc moaned out "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" ass he cummed outside of my vagina, with teh hed poking out 1 of teh chair sticks. Then he took his dick out of my mouth b4 he reeched down adn pulled out teh other 2 chair sticks adn layed dem 2 teh sied. He then zippd up his pants adn soothd 2 me "4 an beginur, u did quiet gud. Nau go put ur skirt on adn go bacc 2 ur room." b4 he walked in2 teh elvatr. I then sat up adn put on my skrit adn panty be4 i walked in2 teh elevator adn pressed teh bitton dat took me 2 my room. When i setpped out, dare wus nau a blood red matress in teh middel of teh rom; i got in th bed adn went 2 slep. Meanwhile at the store... NOBRIHA'S POV It was nau teh afternun adn i was sitting down adn i was waching Make Love, Not Warcraft on DVD adn i wus about halfway thru teh episoad when suddenly, Edd unlocked teh haus door adn cryd out "Nabriho, teh car's redddy!" "Oky." adn then i puased teh episode adn put on my shu's be4 i walked ovur 2 him adn opended teh door, reaveling teh car. I got in teh fromt passingur's seet ass Edd got inside adn closed teh door. As teh car dorve off, I started teh radeo and turnd it on 2 Welcome to the Black Parade by My Chemical Romance adn Edd turnd 2 me adn commented "Nabriho, i dident no u lieked MCR." "There's a lot of things u sitll dont no abot me." adn then i turmd teh volume up halfway adn i flung teh 2 finger gestur in teh air as i rocked out in teh car. After sum driving, teh car parkd at Hot Topic adn i setpped out of teh car ass Edd polled a buggy out from teh buggy piel outisde if teh sotre adn we walked in. I askd Edd 2 taek me 2 teh Metal Band Aisle, ware i bought a Slipknot hoodys and sum Korn t-shirts with Rage Against the Machine tank tops adn i bought sone Marilyn Manson t-shirts adn sum Good charloote hoodys. i also went 2 teh music aisle ware i bought teh Nightmare Revisited Album Marilyn Manson's Golden Age of Grotesque Album and Iron Maiden's Fear of the Dark and Steppenwolf's Rise and Shine. But i also bouht just a MLP Twilight Sparkle figure, wich i was gonna convert 2 Emoism when i got home alongside my collection of hand-painted Emo MLP figurines. After i got ovarything adn putted dem in teh buggy, Edd walked up 2 teh cahsier adn whiel he was giving teh stuff 2 her, i looked up at teh wall adn saw sum fan art of Gerard Way with his shirt of ecksposing his abs, which wouldve given me a erection if i had a penis butt i dont but i sitll got heavily turnd on. I really watned 2 massdebate rite nau, but i couldnt do it beucase of obvious reasons, but i reely needed 2 quel my sexual urges sum way or anoter soon. Suddenly, Edd turnd 2 me adn inqusitioned "Hey Nabriho, wanna try dees outfits on in teh chsnging room?" and tyen a lightbulb lit up in my hed adn i whispered in2 his ear in a lustul toen "Hey, Y dont u cum in ~with me~." "I'm not shure i'm allowed 2 do dat Nabriho-" "C'mon, dare's nothing wrong with taking a risk once in a while." he then puased 4 a littl while be4 he exenterated "Ok then." while lightly nodding his hed. We then stepped up 2 teh enetrance of teh changin room adn i stepped in whiel Edd turnd both ways b4 he stumbled in. Edd then handed me teh bag with teh cloths in an i pulled out a slipknot hoody with 1 sied black adn teh other wite and a black RAtM tank top with a white fist in th middl alonside a pear of enoby balck torn genes and blood red hi heals wth teh Kiss logo on both sieds. i slowly pulled off my Monster High t-shirt and Demim genes alongside my boots, exposing my enoby blacc bra adn blood red pantys. Ass i wus sliddijg my pantys down my legs, i lukt down adn noticed dat Edd hadded a erection adn i lukt at hjs faxe an he wus staring at me with nervous lust in his eyes. I then moaned in a lustful toen "So, u liek wat u see, dont u?" "Uhh no uhh, just..just k-keep changing Nabriho-" "Ur not evan trieing 2 hied it. I just no it, hau mutch u wanna shuv ur thicc cok up my tiet pussie." "N-n-no Nabriho, j-just keep chaning, i sware it's is nothin-" "To be honest wth u, i've bin feeling a bit...lustful after i saw dat picture of Gerard Way adn his secksy abbs. Luks liek we're both in luck." whiel i wus sayin dat, i took off my pantys adn tossed dem in my hands ass i conintued "Cum adn get it, secksy~" "I'm not shure we shuold be doing dis Nabriho, wat if som1 c's us?!?" "Dont worrie abot it, I've got jsut teh thing 4 dis." adn i walked up 2 him adn wraooed my pantys around his mouth liek it wus a gab ball. I then bent down 2 his hard thr0bbing peniz adn i stared at it 4 a whiel liek i was abot 2 faec teh ultimate final boss of a video game, staring at it wth determination in my eyes b4 i unzipped hia pants adn out burst hsi meerkat. I then latched on2 it wth both my hands gripping on2 it adn i thusted my moth str8 towards teh very end of my thoat. I suckd on his mayonaise bottel faster then a ferrari driving down teh hi-wae at 200mph, repatedly pulling bacc adn fourth liek a ragdill beeing thorwn against 2 diffrant wallls. As i wus succing on his titmaus, he moaned in agressive lust, his screams being toned down by teh panty i wrapped arond his mouth so dat it was laud enough 4 no 1 else 2 her butt us. After a cuople mintus of giving Edd what mustve felt liek 2 him teh gr8est blow job a man cuolvde bin givted wth dat wodve bin pefecly fit 4 a god of lust, i unhooked my bra adn i immediantly thrusted my thicc soft bewbs rite between his flipped upwards Gr8 Wall of China, causing him 2 let out 1 loud moan of lustful lust. I then repeatedly moved my bewbs around in between his lighthaus thrusting dem al around teh place liek a child playing wth a broken handel on a toy car adn muving it in diractions ware they shuoldnt hav bin muvd. Then in seemingly no tiem at all, Edd letted out 1 large moan of lust ass he ejaculated out his vanilla frosting on2 my faec adn i lustily licked all of it off liek i wus Mario running around coolecting a buncha red cions after stimpong on teh switvh, which in dis caes wus Edds hard dic. After dat, i got up adn i soothed "B4 we go, y dont we taek dis a step fruther if u no wat i meen;)" "Im not shure Nabriho, butt if u want 2 do dis, then dats fien by mii." he then removed his shoes and pulled down his pants be4 taking off his boxers adn then pulling off both his hoody adn shirt in a pear adn laying all of his cloths on teh floor. Whiel he wus doing dis, i got on top of a neerby seet adn tapped my feet on it, patiently w8ing 4 him 2 finish whiel my bewbs lightly bounced in teh aer. After he wus doen, he sat on teh seet adn assed "Wat posishun u want 2 do?" "Lay down." i stated wth a smirk on my faec ass i gotted up adn he positiond himselv, wth him laying down on teh seet. I thn crawled bacc up on2 teh seet wth my legs standing inbetween his lightpost as i tyed my bra around my moth so no1 wood heer meh. After i finished putting teh bra on my faec, i immedianly thrustwd my yoni str8 dwon in2 his cok liek a thwomp crushing mario adn then Edd let a lustful maon dat wus as loud as teh suond of 5 billion locusts crowded 2gethar adn having a orgy even wth my panty tyed around his mouth. I then furiously thursted up adn down on his penis liek an unbuckled child in a car dat wus drivinh thru teh aftermaff of a rockslied being bumped up adn down everyware in the car, only heer no1 wus getting thier hed cracked adn it felted god. In no item at all, Edd's Coca Cola bottle penetrated rite thru my cervicks adn stargiht outta my womb liek a rocket blasting straight in2 space at 200,000 miles per hour. As his little spelunkur scoured deep in2 teh deafs of my secksy bodie, i hopped up adn down liek crazy on the seet wth teh botton of his member grazing my vagina liek a child taking out teh weinie in a hot dawg adn repeatedky shuving it in adn out, with teh weinie scooping up all teh ketch up wiffin. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" Edd thn let out a lustful screamful moan ass his bratwurst thrusted str8 out of my mouth adn cummed several galloms of mayonaise rite on2 both of our naked bodies liek a malfunctioning water gun squirtign ovaryware, a perfext conclushun 2 pefrect sex. After his penis calmed down a bit, he took it outof my bodie as i got off him adn walked over 2 my coths adn pulld out sum napkins adn tossed Edd sum of dem adn we both cleened teh cum off are bodys before Edd put his cloths back on whiel i tryed out my nu cloths as if nothing ever happend. After i finished trying out my last batch of nu cloths, i took off my blacc Korn t-shuirt with blud red text adn a girl on a swing adn my enoby back torned genes be4 i put my old cloths back on wth minimal ephert. After dat, we walked out of teh stoar wth Edd holding teh shopping bag adn wen we got 2 teh car, he layed dem in between both of us as i sat beside him in teh front passenger's seet adn teh car drove off. After a whiel, teh car maed it bacc hoem adn Edd parked it in teh garage b4 he got out befour me as i held teh shopping bag in my arms adn Edd waked up 2 teh neerby adn opended it adn i walked in first. After i sat down on teh couch, Edd walked in adn Tom turnd 2 him adn asked "Wat tuk u guys so log?" "Well, teh place was a bit crowed so we had 2 w8 a whiel 2 buy our cloths." "Okay." adn then Tom turnd bacc 2 teh TV adn i watched TV too 4 teh rest of teh day b4 nitetiem caem adn i fell alseep on Nabriho's bed. AUTHOR'S NOTES: SO DIS CONLCUDES DIS CHAPTAR OF NABRIHO'ULBON'S WORLD. IF U ENHOYD THEN PLS COMMENT ADN REVIEW, I RLY WANT SUM ATTENSHUN NAU 4 ALL TEH HARD WORK I PUT IN2 EACH ADN OVARY CHAPET. PLS TUNE IN NEXT TIEM 4 TEH CHAPTAR DAT I'LL START WORK ON VERY SUUN. BYE:3 Real Author's Notes: As usual, all characters in this fanfiction(except for Nabriho and Nobriha) and apologies go to Edd Gould, his friends, and his family. I really hope you enjoyed reading through this train wreck and I hope you tune in for more in the near future. Goodbye. Category:Fanfiction Category:Sex Category:Trollfic